coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8014 (10th December 2012)
Plot Gary and Owen unload their van. Kylie grabs a crowbar from them and starts banging the door to Tina's flat. David and Tina emerge and Kylie turns on Tina until David silences her by revealing that Tina's pregnant with Gary and Izzy's baby. Kylie's dumbfounded. Leanne explains to Nick that she couldn't go away and leave Simon at Peter's mercy, in case he tried to abscond with him again. Leanne assures Nick that she's still determined to marry him, but they will have to reschedule. Nick's furious. David and Kylie argue. David denies sleeping with Tina but points out that Kylie's done far worse than that in her time, selling her son. Kylie walks out. Carla's defensive when Ken remarks on the bad timing of her and Peter's return. Simon asks Peter to stay for good. Peter agrees to think about it. Simon's hopeful. Mandy tells Stella that she's searching for a man for her. In Underworld, Rob and Michelle conduct a meeting with a client when Carla bursts in and denounces his new product. Embarrassed Rob ushers the client out. Rita tries to book a cab at Street Cars but when Steve establishes that it's for Dennis as well, he turns her away, saying Dennis is barred. Rita leaves in high dudgeon. Leanne thanks Nick for being understanding. Gail helps Nick cancel the wedding plans, while Eva's quietly smug that it's been called off. Rob's outraged by Carla swanning in and gatecrashing his meeting. Carla's unapologetic and makes it plain that she's the boss. Peter proudly tells Ken how he and Carla have beaten the booze. Kirsty gets glammed-up for her night out with Tyrone. Julie babysits Ruby. Rita decides to support Dennis and refuses to serve Steve in The Kabin. Mandy and Eileen arrange for Paul to bring his new colleague Vince to meet Stella. Realising resistance is futile, Stella agrees to meet him for lunch. Nick surprises Leanne by revealing that he's booked them another wedding at Dalebrook Hall on Christmas Day. Leanne's delighted while Eva's downcast. David tracks Kylie down to the bistro. Seeing him arrive, Kylie suddenly grabs nearby Tommy and snogs the face off him. David tells her she's pathetic. Tyrone and Kirsty return home. Kirsty's hopeful of an early night but Tyrone claims he's shattered from looking after Ruby all day. Kirsty's disappointed but accepts this. Peter calls on Carla, who's catching up on work in the office. She's incensed when he says that he wants to stay permanently. Once he's gone, Carla reaches for a bottle of scotch from her drawer and takes a swig, hating the idea of remaining in Weatherfield. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst Guest cast *Mark Anderson - Colin Meredith Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Street Cars Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne explains to Nick they will have to reschedule the wedding; Carla is less than thrilled to be back; and David tracks Kylie down at the Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,710,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2012 episodes